


Rhetorical

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'un coeur qui n'a servi a personne. [02/03/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhetorical

## Rhetorical

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Why aren't they mine? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

It wasn't exactly a good recipe for a friendship, but they both had secrets, and they didn't talk about them anymore. 

Lex ignored Clark's lies and unbelievable explanations, and Clark ignored that Lex was in love with him. 

This was for the best. 

If Clark had been in love with Lex as well this would only have made their lives harder. 

As open-minded and loving as Martha and Jonathon Kent were, they weren't ready for a gay son. As watchful and manipulative as Lionel Luthor already was, and as conservative as Kansas was, Lex's future political aspirations would have been publicly destroyed if it came out that he had, or had ever had, an underaged, male lover. 

Lex's feelings were genuine, and deep enough that he might not have cared, but the public scrutiny and direct attention of Lionel Luthor might have outed Clark's secrets as well. 

It was all for the best that Clark didn't love Lex. Wasn't it? 


End file.
